This is an application for partial funding of a summer research conference entitled "Transport ATPases: From Genomics to Mechanism" to be held in Snowmass, Colorado from July 14-19, 2001. This conference which has been previously reviewed and approved by the FASEB committee on summer research conferences is the third such conference on transport ATPases, the previous 2 being held in 1997 and 1999 in Copper Mountain, and Snowmass, Colorado, respectively. The major goal of this meeting is to bring together about 150 scientists throughout the world working on transport ATPases in order to share new information and ideas about this increasingly important area. Specifically, this conference, via about 50 talks, 100 posters, and both informal and organized discussions, will disseminate new information about transport ATPases ranging from genomics to mechanism as implied by the title. The date of the conference is very timely as it will capitalize on a number of recent achievements including the completion of the sequencing of the human genome, the resolution of several transport ATPase structures (F and P-type) at atomic resolution, and the discovery of several new transport ATPases of considerable medical significance. The conference includes 7 session with topics as follows: 1) Genomics of transport ATPases; 2) P-type ATPases I (Calcium ATPases); 3) P-type ATPases II (proton, proton/potassium, and sodium/potassium ATPases); 4) F-type ATPases; 5) V-type ATPases; 6) ABC transporters; and 7) new, or relatively unique, ATPase-dependent transporters or channels. This is the only established conference in the world focused entirely on transport ATPases. The new information that will be discussed at this meeting is directly relevant at a very basic level to how a wide variety of ions, metabolites, and drugs move across biological membranes of animals, plants, and bacteria, and how the energy of ATP hydrolysis is coupled to this movement. This meeting will be particularly exciting because for the first time much basic work on ATPases can be interpreted and further guided by new structural data on the one hand and new genomic data on the other. Noteworthy, is the fact that the very timely work to be reported at this meeting has far reaching medical/clinical implication directly related to the missions of a number of NIH institutes including the NIGMS (all transport ATPases), NHBLI (calcium and sodium/potassium ATPases and ABCA 1), NIDDK (CFTR, SUR, proton/potassium, and copper ATPases), NCI (MDR /P-glycoprotein and MRP 1), and the NEI (ABCR). Specific disease or clinical relevance, include cardiac failure or hypertrophy, hypercholesterolemia, cystic fibrosis, diabetes, gastric ulcers, Menke's disease, Wilson's disease, Stargardt's disease, and drug resistance associated with the treatment of cancer, AIDS, and numerous other diseases. There is a good representation among the speakers of established and junior scientists, both male and female.